Sensor modules to be mounted on a circuit board have, in general, a plastic housing and connector pins for contacting on the circuit board. The sensor chip or a sensor chip and an analyzer chip are either mounted on a lead frame and encapsulated in plastic or inserted into a premolded housing having an integrated lead frame which is sealed by a cover. In both systems, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is in general difficult to achieve via adequate shielding. This is a problem, for example, when using capacitively read sensors, for example micromechanically structured acceleration sensors and rotational speed sensors. EMC capacitors, an optimized printed conductor layout, external shields in the housing, or robust analyzer circuits and circuit principles may be used here; however, even using these measures, the demands for EMC in safety-critical applications, in the automobile industry in particular, are often not met, so that considerable optimizing efforts are needed for using the sensors in such safety-critical applications.